Stolen Moments
by Eclipse157
Summary: She was what everyone feared, even he feared her, or more like what she represented. It was never easy to look death in the eyes but he did that every day and was confused. This was not death. Oh how she missed the silence, it spoke so much more than any voice could project or share. It was in the silence she realized who everyone really was


Hello everyone! Glad you took the chance to read this! Hope it was worth the time. Also, I just want to give a shout out and thank you to MystiKorrime for encouraging me to put this one shot up and editing it for me! She is AMAZING so go read her stories if you have not already!

Oh I do not own YYH! Here you go:

Stolen Moments

She was what everyone feared, even he feared her, or more like what she represented. It was never easy to look death in the eyes but he did that every day and was confused. This was not death, this was never-ending noise and overbearingness. This was not the death he was familiar with; he had lived at its doorstep from the moment of birth. His whole life was teased by death at every corner, he knew death, and this was not death. He trained and worked hard in life but that was never his goal, he had mastered death. He welcomed it as a companion where everyone eluded it but death was beautiful. Death was his, and he was death's companion. He would one day get the honor of being her companion for eternity, but for now the small glimpses of death were enough to satisfy his thirst for the enchantress. Yes, one day he would reunite with her, but until then he would take this death, the death that everyone has mistaken for truth, and would wait until one day there was only him and her.

Silence was her dream. She loved every minute of the quite and calm. If only she could get the silence as a guest more often, but sadly it wasn't a possibility. It was all an act she started to put on when she first became the reaper; being "bubbly" was a merely part of the job. It was what they all expected of her. Somewhere along the line, making noise to fill in the silence had become an ingrained trait; a routine habit that became a false second nature. But there were moments where her carefully constructed mask slipped just enough for her to become herself again and right now, she was drowning in the noise. It was another long shift and the dead never quite took the journey to spirit world well.

Oh how she missed the silence, it spoke so much more than any voice could project or share. It was in the silence she realized who everyone really was. The wise and foolish. Young and old. The scholars and the imbeciles. The lovers or haters. They were all so different in their silence and yet all the same. Everything left unsaid was the loudest in those moments, echoing into eternity to be remembered by the handful that possessed the rare gift of reading and understanding the silence.

Everyone presumed that she could not handle the silence or it just was not "her". But none of them knew who she really was; they simply did not understand. These humans were young and naïve to the lessons the world would show them. She was death and eternity; she has had more lifetimes than anyone can count. She has dined with kings and begged with the poor. The weak idolized her as the strong wept in her presence. They were all the same to her in the end.

Although all she wanted now was silence, it was not time to meet her companion. These few stolen moments were all she was allowed, but after all the people have passed and the stars have been burned out will she embrace the silence then, and forever, or maybe until the next universe came to be.

She simply sat down on the bench as the wind blew the fall colored leaves around, the ground was cold beneath her feet but everything was cold when you are death. A shadow fell over the other side of the bench, she did not even turn to acknowledge her companion, and for deaths only companion is silence.

-

He walked to the bench as others could be seen getting shelter from the cold. It never bothered him, he knew death was closer when it was cold and he had enough fire to keep him warm. The wind blew past him in a hurry, not even a hair to ruffle as he took a place on the bench for the only eternal companion to silence is death.


End file.
